Cinderella
by aia masanina
Summary: ["Walaupun aku sudah berteriak 'jangan', pada akhirnya kita akan tetap berpisah selamanya."] AU, shounen-ai. Untuk event #Yuumafantasia
Jam yang tengah berdentang sepuluh kali meredam kebisingan malam itu.

Yuuma berbalik, menatap jam menara yang berdiri kokoh di tengah halaman istana. Jam menara emas yang menjadi kebanggaan kerajaan. Gema dentangnya selalu mengisi kesunyian ketika malam, menyela hiruk-pikuk keramaian ketika siang, membuat semua orang terpana, dan terjaga hingga dentang terakhir.

Yuuma pun demikian.

Dentang sepuluh kali itu sudah mengingatkannya.

Yuuma hanya punya waktu dua jam lagi.

Sebelum bintang-bintang lenyap di balik awan, sebelum hari ini berganti hari esok, ia harus segera melakukannya.

Kemudian ia akan pergi, berlari, dan lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Seperti "Cinderella", bukan?

Namun, Yuuma bukanlah "Cinderella".

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang hidup di pelosok desa, tinggal sebatang kara setelah ibunya meninggal, dan bekerja serabutan di kota untuk bertahan hidup. Yuuma tidak bertemu dengan Ibu Peri, tidak disihir menjadi pangeran tampan yang memesona, dan tidak datang kemari menggunakan kereta labu. Namun ia tidak putus asa. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin datang ke pesta.

Yuuma sudah bertekad. Dengan itulah, ia dapat datang malam ini.

Awan-awan kelabu kembali bergeser, menutupi sinar bulan yang berkelip bagaikan jalan turunya malaikat. Yuuma berhenti menatap jam itu, berpaling, mendongakkan kepala melihat bangunan megah nan indah yang ada di depannya.

Dengan langkah tegap, Yuuma meniti anak-anak tangga yang berpendar. Jas kelabu yang membungkusnya tampak membuatnya semakin terlihat maskulin. Tiga anak tangga lagi, Yuuma akan disambut oleh pintu utama istana yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Namun Yuuma tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap semak di sebelah kirinya, semak lebat di mana terdapat bunga-bunga mawar yang mekar dengan indah. Dicabutnya sebatang, kemudian diselipkan di saku dada jasnya, membuatnya tampak seperti mempelai pria yang sedang berjalan menuju altar pernikahan.

Oh, bukankah itu sebentar lagi akan terwujud?

 _Altar pernikahan itu._

Kembali Yuuma melangkah, meniti anak tangga yang tersisa. Pintu utama semakin dekat, dan sebentar lagi, ia akan memasuki utopia, sebuah dunia fana baginya yang hanya seorang rakyat biasa.

Yuuma sudah tak sabar lagi.

Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang "Cinderella".

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cinderella**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

"Cinderella" ini adalah sebuah _fic_ yang mengambil konsep dari cerita aslinya, namun mengalami berbagai perubahan di sana-sini demi menyesuaikan ide si _author_.

AU!

 _Warnings_ : OOC, _typo_ , _shounen-ai_.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk _event_ **#YUUMAFANTASIA**

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Aula utama istana sungguh bising malam itu.

Musik klasik yang lembut menggema di ruangan. Para bangsawan yang terkenal terdapat di hampir semua sudut ruangan. Aneka kudapan tersaji dengan cantik, menggoda selera hadirin yang tengah bercakap ria. Para pelayan berlalu-lalang ke sana kemari, menawarkan limun dan _wine_ kepada setiap tamu. Di tengah aula, beberapa pasangan berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Semuanya piawai, bagaikan penari legendaris, membuat yang menonton berdecak kagum. Mereka yang berkumpul di dalam sana tampak begitu gemerlap, begitu agung, begitu jauh dari jangkauan.

Sungguh bukan dunia Yuuma.

Namun Yuuma tidak akan mundur. Ia tidak akan ragu.

Membaur dengan hadirin, Yuuma mengelilingi aula seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. Beberapa wanita yang melihat langsung jatuh hati pada parasnya, kemudian berbondong-bondong menghampirinya dan saling berebut mengajaknya berdansa. Yuuma memasang senyum terbaiknya, mengangkat tangan untuk menolak, dan meninggalkan para wanita itu dengan elegan. Ada yang mencibir, namun ada juga yang makin jatuh hati. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Yuuma bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kaya manapun. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa baru kali ini Yuuma tampil dengan layak di hadapan orang lain.

Benar-benar seperti "Cinderella".

Namun, sekali lagi, Yuuma bukanlah seorang "Cinderella".

— _ataupun seorang pangeran yang membuat "Cinderella" jatuh cinta._

Yuuma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sudah berkeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan sang "Cinderella." Ia menghela napas pelan, menatap para pasangan yang masih berdansa seraya menerawang, sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan berdiri di hadapannya dan menawarkan minuman padanya.

Sesaat Yuuma ragu. Minuman yang ditawarkan hanyalah cairan pekat berwarna ungu yang memikat. Tidak ada limun, semuanya minuman yang diolah dari anggur kering itu. Yuuma tidak pernah meminum _wine_. _Wine_ adalah minuman mewah baginya, terlebih _wine_ dengan kualitas tinggi. Dapat meminumnya di dalam pesta seperti ini jelas akan menaikkan status sosialnya.

Tak enak membuat pelayan itu menunggu, akhirnya Yuuma mengambil segelas. Setelah pelayan itu meninggalkannya, Yuuma kembali menatap lekat minuman di tangannya. Keraguan masih membayanginya, takut jika ia mencecapnya, ia akan langsung mabuk dan mengacaukan pesta. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Hampir semua orang, terutama pria dewasa, menenggak _wine_ dari gelas di tangannya. Wajah mereka bersemu merah, namun tidak ada yang bertingkah di luar batas wajar. Mereka terus tertawa, bercakap dengan ringan, sembari terus menenggak segelas demi segelas.

Yuuma kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelasnya. Ia dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri di permukaan cairan itu. Ia mengangkat gelasnya lebih tinggi, mendekatkan ke bibirnya dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Namun tiba-tiba, tangan seseorang menarik ujung lengan bajunya.

Yuuma membuka mata, terperanjat. Gelas tinggal satu senti dari bibirnya, dan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas itu. Dipalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang berada di samping kanannya, yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, yang telah mengusiknya, yang kini membuat Yuuma tertegun hingga menahan napas.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Ia masih tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu kemilau, begitu menawan. Senyum dari bibir mungilnya itu sungguh padu dengan bola matanya yang besar dan lentik bagaikan boneka. Mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah jambu serta topi besar yang senada menambah kesan manisnya. Mawar merah jambu yang tersemat di gaun dan topinya sungguh melambangkan kecantikan tersendiri darinya. Kecantikan alami, di mana tak banyak yang memilikinya.

Semua orang menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang manis dan anggun. Tidak ada satupun yang meragukan kecantikan milik "putri" raja itu.

Namun tidak banyak yang tahu apa rahasia di balik dirinya.

Di balik parasnya dan di balik gaun yang dikenakannya, sesungguhnya Ciel Phantomhive adalah seorang lelaki.

Yuuma tak mengetahui alasannya. Ciel pun tak pernah bercerita padanya.

Mungkin ia merasa alasan itu terlalu kelam untuk diceritakan, atau ia masih merasa minder akan kekurangannya.

Padahal Yuuma mengerti. Mengerti setiap gerak-geriknya, mengerti setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Ciel tanpa suara.

Ciel tidak dapat berbicara, dan hampir tidak dapat mendengar.

Ciel dapat mendengarkan lagu, namun ia tidak dapat menyanyikannya.

Ciel dapat membaca buku-buku yang bahkan paling rumit sekalipun, namun ia tak dapat membacakannya.

Ciel dapat mendengarkan dongeng pengantar tidur, namun ia tidak dapat mendongengkannya kembali.

Setiap kali ia mencoba berbicara, suaranya selalu sengau, membuatnya malu untuk melakukannya lagi.

Seumur hidup, Ciel tidak akan dapat berbicara.

Ia tidak akan dapat berbincang riang layaknya para tamu yang mengelilinginya.

Namun, berkat kehadiran Yuuma, Ciel akhirnya dapat menerima kekurangan dirinya.

Baginya, suara Yuuma yang didengarnya sudah cukup.

 _Meski itu telah lama berlalu._

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Ciel menunjuk ke tengah aula, membuat Yuuma menoleh. Belum sempat Yuuma memberi jawaban, Ciel sudah berlari kecil meninggalkannya. Mengangkat gaunnya yang mengembang, Ciel menghampiri seorang pemuda jangkung yang kelihatannya jauh lebih tua darinya. Pakaiannya yang kelas atas jelas mencirikan bahwa ia benar-benar berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, bukan seperti Yuuma yang hanya berpura-pura.

Pemuda itu memang orang yang pantas.

Yuuma hanya dapat tertegun.

Seorang pelayan lewat di sisinya. Yuuma menghentikan langkah pelayan dan meletakkan _wine_ yang sama sekali belum dicicipnya pada nampan.

Yuuma sudah tidak berselera.

Yuuma kembali dihantui rasa gundah.

Gadis—bukan, lelaki—itu tampak menarik ujung lengan jas sang pemuda dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, kemudian ia meninggalkannya dan kembali menghampiri Yuuma yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Wajah Ciel masih berseri-seri, menatap Yuuma dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa melepaskan kedua ujung gaun yang sedari tadi diangkatnya, ia membungkuk sedikit seraya menyilangkan satu kaki, mengajak "Pangeran" pilihannya berdansa.

Yuuma mengejapkan matanya, tak menduga bahwa Ciel memilihnya. Beberapa hadirin yang melihat tercengang, membuat ia sempat salah tingkah. Namun ia cepat mengabaikannya, memilih untuk tidak lari. Yuuma tersenyum, membungkuk dengan kaki disilangkan dan tangan kanan di dada, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sebagai ajakan untuk berdansa.

Sang "Cinderella" dengan senang hati menyambut tangannya.

Merangkul pinggang Ciel, Yuuma menggiringnya ke tengah aula. Semua mata langsung memandang mereka berdua. Pertama mereka berputar, dengan satu tangan masing-masing yang bertaut dan tangan Ciel yang lain menyentuh pundak Yuuma. Namun tiba-tiba, mereka saling melepaskan rangkulan dan menarik diri dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, kemudian tangan mereka terlepas dan Ciel berputar melewati Yuuma. Yuuma melangkah maju dan berbalik mengikuti Ciel. Dengan jarak yang agak jauh, kedua mata mereka bertemu, melangkahkan kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri dan berputar sebelum tangan mereka saling terulur dan melangkah mengikuti lingkaran besar yang ada di tengah aula.

Seketika, seluruh perhatian para tamu langsung tersedot ke arah pasangan itu. Tak ada lagi yang berdansa, hanya menyisakan mereka berdua yang sedang mempertunjukkan dansa yang tidak biasa, yang mengingatkan pada pesta rakyat yang digelar di alun-alun kota. Musik yang awalnya lambat dan syahdu kini cepat dan menghentak. Gerakan mereka berdua pun semakin cepat dan luwes tanpa menghilangkan pesona masing-masing. Semua orang berdecak kagum, semua orang begitu menikmati.

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

Ciel berputar mendekati Yuuma. Yuuma meraih tangannya dan menarik dirinya makin mendekat. Ciel menyeret langkahnya menjauh, kemudian satu tangan mereka yang bertaut diangkat lebih tinggi seraya mengangkat satu kaki masing-masing ke belakang.

 _Tak bisakah ia dibiarkan bahagia?_

Ciel semakin atraktif berdansa. Ia menatap Yuuma dengan serius. Mereka sudah kembali menjauh, mengelilingi lingkaran seakan saling mengejar. Berputar namun setengah melompat, mereka saling mendekat dan menatap, berpaling sebentar dan meluruskan tangan sedikit ke atas, kemudian saling menatap lagi.

 _Tidak—_

Ciel mengangkat kaki kirinya ke samping dan menyilangkannya sebelum kembali melangkah.

 _Jangan—_

Yuuma yang juga telah melakukan hal yang sama, melangkah sedikit ke samping dan memutar tubuhnya serta mengulurkan tangannya.

 _Tidak …_

 _Tidak—_

 _Jangan!_

Yuuma tersentak dan menghentikan dansanya. Semua orang ikut terhenyak melihatnya. Musik yang cepat dan menghentak itu perlahan-lahan berhenti. Sesaat Yuuma mematung, kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya buram, kabur oleh air mata.

Sebuah tangan yang menyentuh lembut pipinya menyadarkannya.

Yuuma yang tersadar, menunduk dan mendapati Ciel yang sedang menatapnya penuh tanya. Saat itulah, ia baru menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang merangkul pinggang Ciel hingga punggung Ciel sedikit jatuh ke belakang. Dalam dirinya, ia merasa salah tingkah. Namun ia tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu melepaskan.

Sorot mata itu menguncinya.

Bola mata biru itu menghanyutkannya.

Ciel masih memandangnya penuh tanya. Tangannya yang berada di pipi Yuuma kini bergerak menghapus air matanya. Yuuma hanya dapat tertegun, terlebih ketika Ciel menyunggingkan senyum tipis demi menghiburnya. Yuuma hampir terisak. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan diri. Ingin Yuuma menyentuh tangan Ciel, mengecupnya kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya, jika saja rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak datang menyerangnya.

"Uh …"

Yuuma meringis, memegangi pelipisnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut melemahkan tubuhnya hingga membuat rangkulannya terlepas. Ia membungkuk, menahan sakit yang tiada tara, membuatnya merasa seakan sedang ditusuk-tusuk.

Bayang-bayang jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul tengah malam memenuhi kepalanya.

Dentang dua belas kali menggema keras di telinganya.

"Ah—!"

Yuuma mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menopangnya berdiri. Melihat Yuuma akan terjatuh, Ciel yang panik langsung menahan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tinggi mereka kini tampak sejajar.

「Kau tidak apa-apa?」

Yuuma menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Ciel diam terpaku menatap wajah Yuuma. Ekspresinya yang sulit diartikan membuat Yuuma kebingungan. Aula istana begitu hening. Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Tak ingin menambah canggung, Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya, memberi isyarat kepada kelompok orkestra untuk kembali memainkan musik.

Musik kembali mengalun. Para pelayan kembali bergerak menawarkan minuman. Pandangan orang-orang pun teralih, kembali sibuk berpesta dan bercengkrama hingga Ciel dan Yuuma benar-benar diabaikan. Ciel menghembuskan napas lega, kembali menatap Yuuma yang masih belum berdiri tegak. Ciel tersenyum, menenangkan Yuuma dan menyejukkan hatinya. Digenggamnya tangan Yuuma dengan kedua tangannya, mengucapkan sepatah kata tanpa suara dan menarik tangannya.

Yuuma tak dibiarkan mengelak. Ia hanya dapat menurut dan mengikuti Ciel di depannya. Bersama mereka menerobos kerumunan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, menuju sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka diam-diam. Semua orang masih terlalu sibuk, begitu lengah, hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sang "putri" kerajaan pemilik pesta meninggalkan aula bersama lelaki tak diundang.

Berjalan menuruni tangga, mereka disambut oleh hamparan rumput dan semak penuh bunga yang ada di taman belakang istana. Angin berhembus sepoi. Cahaya bulan tampak lebih redup. Bintang-bintang bertaburan, tak terlihat jelas namun cantik. Malam semakin larut. Hari akan segera berganti. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit.

 _Sebentar lagi._

Ciel menghentikan langkah di tengah taman, membuat Yuuma ikut menghentikan langkah. Dikeliling rimbunnya semak-semak tinggi yang dipangkas rapi dan ditumbuhi bunga, mereka berdiri tanpa saling menatap. Tangan mereka masih saling menggengam, begitu hangat hingga tak ingin dilepas. Ciel diam, Yuuma pun diam. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di taman yang sepi dan sunyi ini.

Yuuma menunduk dan menatap kosong rumput yang diinjak. Tangan Ciel ia gengam lebih erat.

 _「_ _Jangan!_ _」_

Yuuma memejamkan matanya, meyakinkan hatinya.

 _「_ _Jangan!_ _」_

Ciel membalikkan badan menghadapnya dan kembali tersenyum. Melihat senyum itu, Yuuma jadi tidak tahu harus memasang wajah apa.

 _「_ _Kumohon jangan!_ _」_

Namun Yuuma sudah bertekad tak akan mundur.

Untuk itulah ia datang kemari.

Untuk itulah ia bersikeras menemui sang "Cinderella".

 _Ciel …_

Yuuma melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membuat Ciel tertegun. Ingin ia bertanya "ada apa" pada Yuuma yang kini jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ia temui. Ingin berkata "kau pasti bohong jika bilang kau tidak apa-apa" padanya. Ia ingin menggenggam tangannya lagi, memeluknya, menghiburnya. Untuk itulah Ciel mengajaknya ke taman ini.

Namun ekspresi Ciel berubah ketika melihat Yuuma yang mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku dalam jasnya.

「Tunggu—」

Pisau bergagang hitam itu tampak berkilau tajam. Mata pisaunya runcing, pertanda baru diasah. Tatapan Yuuma jatuh ke arah benda yang digenggamnya, dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, terperanjat. Dan matanya semakin membelalak ketika Yuuma akhirnya berganti menatapnya.

「Ini bercanda, bukan—?」

Yuuma bergeming.

「Tidak—」

Ciel melangkah mundur ketika Yuuma melangkah maju ke arahnya. Ia tak siap lari, hanya menatap mata Yuuma yang bersorot tajam dengan wajah ketakutan. Ciel tersentak begitu Yuuma meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya kuat. Ia bahkan tak sempat meronta ketika Yuuma menghunuskan pisau ke arah perutnya.

 _「_ _JANGAAANNN!_ _」_

Yuuma terkesiap.

 _Bruk!_

Ciel terpeleset ujung gaunnya dan terjatuh ke atas rumput, diikuti Yuuma yang kini duduk di atasnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling adu kekuatan, dengan Yuuma yang masih menggengam pisau serta Ciel yang menggenggam masing-masing pergelangan tangan Yuuma. Hampir tak ada jarak antara mata pisau dengan jantung Ciel. Ciel menggigit bibirnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memohon pada Yuuma untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

Namun keputusan Yuuma sudah bulat.

 _Ia sudah tidak tertolong lagi._

Di sela-sela air matanya, Ciel menatap sorot mata Yuuma dalam, mencoba membaca pikirannya, merasakan perasaan Yuuma yang lama terpendam, menelisik hati Yuuma yang gelap.

Dan bayang-bayang sosok Yuuma di masa kecilnya memenuhi benaknya.

Ciel tertegun.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak menyangka.

Melihat ekspresinya, melihat kegelapan hatinya, semua ini adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Ciel dari seorang Yuuma. Yuuma yang ramah, Yuuma yang punya suara indah, Yuuma yang selalu menjaganya sebelum mereka terpisah, semua lenyap ditelan ekspresi wajahnya yang membeku. Dulu Yuuma bagaikan matahari, sekarang Yuuma bagaikan es. Sungguh kontras, sungguh berseberangan, sungguh kenyataan yang pahit.

Meski begitu, Ciel tetap percaya.

Masih ada yang tersisa di dalam diri Yuuma.

 _Kehangatan itu …_

 _Dirinya yang dulu._

Ciel akan terus percaya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yuuma. Ia tak lagi meronta, hanya memandang Yuuma dengan tenang, membiarkan Yuuma melakukan perbuatannya.

Namun karena itulah, perlahan sorot mata Yuuma berubah. Ia tertegun.

Menatap lekat Yuuma, Ciel tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan, membuat hati Yuuma seketika mencair.

Mengapa ia harus melakukannya?

Tak bisakah ia membiarkan Ciel bahagia?

 _Bahagia bersama orang yang dipilihkan untuknya—_

 _Bersama pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya—_

— _ **di pesta pertunangan ini.**_

Ia harusnya sadar diri.

Ia tidak akan pantas bersama Ciel.

Ia hanyalah pemuda miskin yang buta dengan kehidupan mewah bergelimang harta, sementara Ciel adalah pewaris tahta yang punya kewajiban menjaga nama baik kerajaan.

Jangankan itu.

Ia bahkan tidak dapat menutupi kekurangan Ciel.

 _Tidak bisa lagi._

Ia _tidak akan bisa lagi_ menjadi tempat bergantung Ciel seperti dulu.

Tempat bergantung untuk Ciel yang bisu.

 _Ciel yang bisu sejak lahir, Yuuma yang bisu akibat kecelakaan …_

— _ **mereka tidak akan mungkin saling melengkapi.**_

Sungguh ironi.

 _「_ _Yuuma, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?_ _」_

 _Ciel kecil bertanya pada Yuuma dengan wajah khawatir. Tangannya yang bergerak-gerak membuat isyarat terlihat gemetar. Dalam hati, Ciel menangis. Ia begitu tahu bagaimana rasanya tak dapat berbicara, tak dapat mengucapkan kata, tak dapat mengalunkan melodi, dan kesulitan hidup karenanya. Yuuma anak yang baik, suaranya pun begitu indah. Mengapa harus ada tragedi yang menimpanya hingga ia harus kehilangan pita suaranya?_

 _Yuuma hanya dapat menatap Ciel. Sesungguhnya ia tak dapat menampik. Ia merasa sedih, ia merasa hampa. Bagaimana kehidupannya nanti ketika ia sudah tak dapat berbicara? Akankah ia akan kehilangan hal-hal yang seharusnya ia miliki? Sanggupkah ia menanggung beban ini hingga akhir hayatnya?_

 _Tetapi ia sadar._

 _Mungkin ia juga harus bersyukur._

 _「_ _Tidak apa-apa._ _」_

 _Yuuma menggerakkan bibirnya, melantunkan kata tanpa suara, dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya. Ciel tertegun melihatnya. Senyum Yuuma begitu ceria, begitu hangat, sehangat sinar matahari yang menerangi padang bunga tempat mereka bertemu dan bermain._

 _「_ _Aku senang kita sekarang sama._ _」_

.

Yuuma menggenggam pisaunya lebih erat.

「Aku tidak akan mungkin dapat memilikimu.」

Ciel hanya menatap lekat Yuuma.

「Karena itulah, aku datang membunuhmu.」

Bola mata biru itu bergeming, tak sekalipun menatap yang lain selain bola mata Yuuma.

「Karena itu …」

Yuuma mengangkat pisau ke atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghujam, namun tangannya begitu gemetar.

「Jangan … memasang wajah seperti itu.」

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya. Senyumnya justru makin bertambah lebar, jauh berbeda dengan Yuuma yang memasang wajah terpaksa, memasang wajah tak rela.

Kesedihan yang ditanggung Yuuma benar-benar sangat besar.

Ciel sangat memahami hal itu.

Hanya senyum yang dapat menenangkan seseorang. Yuuma sudah banyak melakukan untuknya. Kini gilirannya. Kini gilirannya yang tersenyum tulus hanya untuk Yuuma seorang—

—untuk kali pertama dan terakhir.

Yuuma sudah membulatkan tekad. Tangannya berhenti gemetar. Pisau tersebut kini tergenggam mantap di tangannya. Yuuma mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata Ciel yang perlahan-lahan menutup, dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum menghunuskan pisaunya.

Senyum yang tampak begitu keji.

.

.

.

.

 _「_ _Aku mengerti …_

 _Bunuhlah aku._

 _Karena aku pun hanya mencintaimu._ _」_

.

.

.

.

 _Jleb!_

 _..._

.

.

.

.

 _Trang!_

Pisau yang digenggam Yuuma jatuh ke tanah, mencipratkan darah segar yang berlumur pada rumput-rumput di sekitarnya.

Yuuma tergugu.

Ia tak berhenti menatap kedua tangannya yang terciprat warna merah. Hanya sedikit, hanya titik-titik, namun itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti.

 **Ia benar-benar telah membunuh Ciel.**

 **Ciel benar-benar mati di tangannya**

 _「_ _Aku kalah._ _」_

Luka lebar dan berlumuran darah di dada kiri Ciel terlihat jelas dari sela-sela jarinya. Mata Yuuma semakin membelalak.

 _「_ _Aku kalah._

 _Aku kalah._

 _Aku kalah._

 _Aku kalah oleh iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhku._ _」_

Padahal Yuuma sudah sekuat tenaga mencegahnya, berteriak "jangan" dari sudut hatinya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang diombang-ambingkan oleh perasaan.

Namun pada akhirnya, iblis itu menguasai tubuhnya, merenggut kesadarannya, membuatnya menanggung dosa yang tak akan dapat dimaafkan.

Iblis itu, sisi gelapnya, kepribadian lain yang tercipta akibat rasa cinta yang tak terbendung.

Separuh jiwanya. _Dirinya sendiri._

 _ **Semua karena ia mencintai Ciel.**_

 _ **Semua karena ia tidak akan dapat memiliki Ciel.**_

Kini hasratnya sudah terpenuhi. Iblis itu sudah pergi, menyisakan kesadarannya yang putih. Yuuma sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali, namun ia tahu, jiwanya sudah tidak mungkin bersih lagi.

Ia sudah terperangkap oleh dosa.

Dosa tak terampuni yang akan menariknya ke dasar neraka.

Yuuma sungguh menyesal.

Andai ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya,

andai ia tidak menuruti hasrat membunuhnya,

 **andai ia tidak mencintai Ciel terlalu dalam …**

Mengapa ia lebih memilih membunuh Ciel?

Mengapa ia tidak memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri?

Seharusnya Yuuma melakukannya. Seharusnya ia menghujamkan pisau itu pada jantungnya, bukan pada Ciel. Ciel berhak bahagia, berhak menikmati indahnya dunia meski tak dapat bicara, dan ia sudah merenggut semuanya.

Yuuma sungguh menyesal.

 _Teng, teng, teng—!_

Dentang dua belas kali terdengar di segala penjuru, pertanda "Cinderella" harus segera pergi meninggalkan pesta. Namun semua itu hanyalah kemustahilan belaka. Sang "Cinderella" sudah pergi lebih dahulu sebelum lonceng berbunyi. Pergi untuk selamanya.

Angin malam berhembus lebih kencang. Sinar bulan pun tak lagi tampak, digantikan oleh gumpalan awan kelabu yang gelap. Titik demi titik hujan perlahan-lahan jatuh ke bumi. Rintik, rintik, membasahi raga Ciel yang terbaring kaku, sekaligus menghapus jejak noda-noda darah yang tertinggal di sekitar mereka.

Yuuma tak luput terkena hujan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah. Tetes-tetes air pun turut membasahi wajahnya yang tertutup rambut. Ia mengigit bibir, bahunya bergerak naik turun. Kedua tangannya yang ikut basah ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, seolah menantang hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Dan kemudian ia menjerit tanpa suara.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, Aia di sini. Terima kasih telah membaca _fic crossover_ pertama saya ini.

Sejatinya saya bukanlah _fans_ yang sangat-sangat-sangat berat Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ataupun Kuroshitsuji. Saya nge- _fans_ , tetapi hanya sebatas plot ceritanya dan beberapa karakter di dalamnya. Yuuma dan Ciel sesungguhnya bukan karakter yang saya favoritkan. Namun gara-gara _event_ Yuumafantasia, saya jadi mulai nge- _fans_ dengan kedua karakter ini. Terima kasih untuk semua kontibutor Yuumafantasia dan orang-orang yang telah mencekoki (?) saya hingga bisa menyelesaikan _fic_ ini.

Oh, ya. Sedikit cerita lagi, plot _fic_ ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Cendrillon" oleh Orange/Dios-P. Suara Miku dan Kaito keren banget di situ. Awal dan akhir ceritanya mirip, namun ada banyak perbedaan. Saya pun ingin menyisipkan beberapa liriknya pada _fic_ ini, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Masih ada tambahan di bawah. Silakan tinggalkan sepotong _review_. /ngarep/ /lha

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **—**

Detik demi detik terus berlalu. Euforia di dalam istana sudah semakin surut. Pesta akan segera selesai.

Mereka masih berada di taman, berdua. Tak ada seorangpun yang mendatangi mereka akbat hujan deras. Yuuma masih tetap berada di posisinya, terkulai lesu. Ditatapnya Ciel yang terbujur kaku dengan wajah sendu. Wajah Ciel begitu damai, bagaikan sedang tertidur. Tangannya bersedekap, kelopak matanya yang lentik meneteskan air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Tak terlihat ganjalan apapun yang tersisa pada dirinya, seolah ia benar-benar telah menerima takdirnya.

Sampai akhirpun, ia tetap terlihat cantik.

Perlahan, Yuuma mengeluarkan sekuntum mawar putih dari saku jasnya. Bunga yang dipetik oleh sang iblis yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Yuuma mencium bunga itu, menghirupnya dalam-dalam, menumpahkan rasa sesal dan kata maaf yang tak akan pernah tersampaikan. Diletakkannya bunga itu di atas badan Ciel, membiarkan darah meresap ke mahkota bunga itu hingga mengubah warnanya. Kemudian ia berdiri, menjauh meninggalkan Ciel, dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Warna mawar itu sudah sepenuhnya berubah, menjadi merah segar yang cantik nan memikat. Sungguh elok di mata, sungguh menggoda warnanya. Namun bunga itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kematian sang "Cinderella", sekaligus tanda hormat dan cinta dari sang "Pangeran" yang telah membunuhnya. Tak bisa dijadikan barang bukti, namun cukup untuk dijadikan pengingat bahwa ada dendam yang harus dibalaskan.

Setidaknya begitulah kesimpulan "Ciel Phantomhive".

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**


End file.
